The present invention relates to electronic equipment containing electronic circuit units including power supply units, such as telephone exchanges and the like.
In general, in telephone exchanges, as shown in FIG. 1, a housing construction called a building block type where a plurality of equipment housings 4 each containing a system circuit board 1, a plurality of electronic circuit units 2 and a power supply unit 3 are tiered, is employed. In addition, in such a telephone exchange, a heat radiation construction is employed since heat is generated from the system circuit board 1, the electronic circuit units 2 and the power supply unit 3 contained in the equipment housing 4. As for the heat radiation construction, for example, a method of taking in air through a ventilation hole 4g of a front cover 4f shown in FIG. 2, and exhausting air by providing air passageways 4a between the equipment housings 4 and making the air passageways 4a communicate with through air passageways 4b and 4c that are provided to pass through the equipment housings 4 as shown in FIG. 3, to radiate heat in the equipment housings 4 outside the housings through window portions 4h and 4i of the through air passageways 4b and 4c and through ventilation holes 4e of a top cover 4d, is known.
In the telephone exchange, however, heat is hardly radiated outside the equipment housings 4 at high efficiency, and the temperature in the equipment housings 4 rises because of influence of air flow or the like. For this reason, the system circuit boards 1, the electronic circuit units 2 and the power supply units 3 may be broken.
Further, as shown in FIG. 4, the electronic circuit units 2 of the equipment housing 4 are mounted on the system circuit board 1 contained in the equipment housing 4, and connectors 5 for external connection thereof are selectively fitted to, for example, connectors 6 to be connected to telephone terminals. The connectors 5 are fixed to the electronic circuit units 2 via support members 7, and are arranged to have a desired rigidity.
Incidentally, fixing elements 8 are provided as means for preventing the connectors 6 from detaching from the connectors 5, in a state where the connectors 6 are fitted to the connectors 5, and the connectors 6 are positioned at fitting locations by fixing the fixing elements 8 by means of screw members 9.
According to the fixing means, however, since an attachment height H of the connectors 6 is varied in accordance with the kind of the telephone terminals, various kinds of fixing elements 8 corresponding to the variation of the height H need to be prepared. For this reason, the inventory control becomes very complicated and assembly operations become very troublesome.
Such circumstances are the same in various kinds of electronic equipment where electronic circuit units such as host computers and the like are contained in an equipment housing.
As stated above, the conventional electronic equipment has the problem that radiation at high efficiency is difficult or the assembly and management is very troublesome.